A Symposium on Gonadotropin Receptors and State-of-the-Art Lectures on Inhibin, Biosynthesis of Glycoprotein Hormones and Chromatin Acceptor Sites for Steroid Receptors will be presented as part of the Program of the 21st Annual Meeting of the Society for the Study of Reproduction. The meeting will be held at the University of Washington, Seattle, Washington from August 1 - 4, 1988. The gonadotropin receptors are key to the regulation of ovarian and testicular function. Although much is known about their functional characteristics and anatomic locations, very little is known about their chemical and immunological properties and how relate to function. These aspects will be discussed by Dr. Hannu Rajaniemi for the LH/hCG Receptor, Dr. Leo Reichert for the FSH Receptor and Dr. Paul Kelly for the Prolactin Receptor. The Symposium will be chaired by Dr. Robert Ryan. The State- of-the-Art Lectures will review topics of current interest and will include "Biosynthesis of Glycoprotein Hormones" by Dr. Irving Boime, "Inhibin" by Dr. David deKretzer and 'Chromatin Binding Sites of Steroid Receptors' by Dr. Thomas Spelsberg. Proceedings of the Symposium and the State-of-the-Art Lectures will be published in Biology of Reproduction.